Soccerboyrox
|tribes = |place = Winner|challenges = 6|votesagainst = 0|days = 39|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = Co-Runner-Up (2/20)|challenges2 = 5|votesagainst2 = 5|days2 = 39}} is the Sole Survivor of . He later returned for . Survivor Montenegro Out of the final three, I would say soccer was definitely the most deserving. There were much bigger players than soccer early on in the game, but he managed to stay under the radar long enough to get to the merge. Coming into merge, soccer had already lost three of his original brawn tribe-mates, but he got to work and took control. Not only did soccer find an idol for himself, he also formed a tight alliance with another idol holder, TheNinja, which would give him the safety net of a super idol. Soccer often threw his vote away to hide his cards and keep the target off of himself, but he still maintained the numbers throughout most of the merge. He also won 3 immunities when he needed to in the F7, F6, and F4, which allowed him to stay safe in the later stages of the game. Finally, soccer made sure to form ties with nearly every castaway to cover his bases, which is what allowed him to make it to the Final Tribal Council with 0 votes cast against him! Heroes vs Villains Going into this season, soccer probably had one of the biggest targets on his back (other than Clara). Returning as a dominant former winner immediately placed soccer in threat territory early on, but he was able to quickly maneuver himself throughout the game and solidify himself in a power position on the Villains tribe. After Clara was voted out in a near unanimous vote, soccer struck first within the tribe by getting himself into a powerful 4 person alliance consisting of MaliciousDream, BwinterT, and Impossibley. Together, these 4 took control of the Villains tribe with soccer taking charge on masterminding RadicalBank's blindside, leaving Angoosity, redbeard101, and Sonic_DJzZ in the minority. The Villains won the next Immunity and soccer's alliance still had the majority. All seemed to be going well for him until the Mutiny hit and totally changed the dynamics of the game. Red and Sonic went from being the next two boots on the Villains tribe to finding new life on the large and powerful new Heroes tribe. All of a sudden soccer was left on a tribe with only his core 4 alliance and one member from the minority, Angoosity, who just so happened to have an Immunity idol. Add the fact that the Villains lost the following 2 challenges and soccer was in a pretty tricky situation. Despite all odds, however, soccer was still able to work around Angoos' idol by first blindsiding MaliciousDream and then splitting the votes with BwinterT to flush the idol and send Impossibley home, keeping himself out of the line of fire. However, although he barely survived and made it to the merge, it came at the cost of two of his strong alliance members; the Core 4 was dead. Heading into the merge soccer was a huge target and he had to realign fast. After losing the first immunity it seemed his game was about to come to an end as a plan was already put in place to send him home. However, he was able to use his connection with Halcyonous and AlexWillett to get the Tribal Banishment Advantage used on him, sparing him from the vote once again, but also leading to the demise of another one of his allies, Halcyonous. After a second narrow escape, soccer finally started to gain footing in the game. He formed voting blocks with most of the Villains (Angoos, red, and Bwinter), as well as micky, in order to start taking control of the game. After he won his first immunity in Final 10, soccer's grasp on the numbers only continued to grow, as time and time again he was voting in the majority and no one could seem to turn the game against him. From this point on, soccer pretty much had the majority on lock, but one obstacle stood in his way: mega. Although mega was besting soccer in most Immunity Challenges and barely surviving votes when he wasn't immune, soccer was still able to win Immunity in Final 6, get Angus to save him with an idol in the Final 5, and convince red and mega to take him along to the Final 3. Soccer was able to overcome many odds and hold control for a large portion of the game, but it began to slip out of his grasp when he was unable to eliminate mega, especially at the Tribal Council where Bwinter went home and he failed to keep red's votes going his way. By the end of the game, soccer had lied and backstabbed many people along the way on his rise to power, and the jury wasn't happy about it. Furthermore, his relationships with other people came off as very superficial and not nearly as genuine or personal as the bonds mega had formed with the jurors. Finally, in his speech soccer only boosted himself up and failed to show the humility that mega did to the jury. Had soccer opened up his vulnerable side to the jury, detailed his struggle much more, and spent more time building genuine connections, he may have been able to sway the jury in his favor and become the first two-time winner. Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Montenegro Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Sole Survivors